Spiderman- Rule of Venom
by giantgnat
Summary: Peter Parker... is old. And lost. Venom is Earth's overlord. And Peter Parker lives underground, having lost all hope after the death of his son. That is, until a family reunion takes place...
1. Chapter 1

Peter coughed suddenly, knocking over his coffee. Swearing as he cleaned the mess up, he swept his hand through his now white hair, coughing again.

"I've really let go of myself," he grunted. Rising he walked to a picture frame hung on next to the mirror.

Glancing in the mirror, he smiled grimly at the old man who looked back at him. Looking now at the picture, his smile became sad to see the red headed woman grinning at him, a small baby in her arms.

"What would you say, MJ?" He muttered.

_Get a hold of yourself, Tiger. _He heard in his mind.

"I do try, MJ. I swear. But I'd say I'm failing damn miserably." He said, touching the frame.

All those years as Spiderman… for nothing. In the end he'd be no more super than the squashed remains of a fly. Dead, cold… inside a grave.

He roughly opened his wardrobe. Spiderman looked at him.

The costume was hung on hooks, but to Peter's eyes Spidey stood there, looking at him with disgust.

"Look at you. Cowering inside an underground bunker for, what, three years like a bloody coward. You disgust me."

Peter punched the mask of the man he'd once been. A hollow sound warned him that the wardrobe's back was cracked.

Slamming the door shut, he went back to his coffee, before remembering that he'd spilled it.

Throwing himself onto the sofa, he sought purchase in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It all began ten years ago.

People died. Countries shattered.

It all begun with one man...

Eddie Brock roared, and thus did Venom roar. All of New York heard. So did the heroes who had made camp near Manhattan.

Peter Parker and his son, John Parker were there. So was Peter's wife Mary Jane. Other heroes were there too. Thor, Iron-man, Hulk, Captain America... and hundreds more.

It was neccesary. The Symbiotes were getting stronger as they possessed man and mutant alike, and Venom had gorged itself on so many that it now had the strength to swat away the Hulk like a fly.

And among this, a war went on.

Spiderman, and his son, Spiderweb, stood at guard duty.

"So," asked Peter, "Where's Emily?"

"I sent her away, Dad." Said his son, sighing. "She's pregnant."

"What?" said Peter, surprised.

"Yep. And this isn't a place for her, what with all the Symbiotes around."

"That's wise, son. But why didn't you-"

"Dad, look out!"

Spiderman felt his spider sense tickle, ducking as a symbiote flew over him. He rose with an uppercut that struck the black creature in the gut as it shrieked.

A few more heroes were thare. Johny Storm's son, Ben Storm let forth a inferno from his hand as the rest of him ignited. The symbiote, now inflamed, felt Spiderman and Spiderweb both kick it back, right into Hulk, who crushed it.

"Hulk not like Simmy Boots." The green goliath grumbeled.

"Who does?" Said Ben.

And it happened next month.

The two forces finally met. In the midst of battle, the two spiders fought together as brothers in arms.

Peter had not lost his touch, not back then. He weaved between enemies, switching between fist and web, dodging, countering, and generally being a devil of a fighter.

His son was nearly as good. Though less graceful, he had youth on his side. He crushed and demolishd Symbiotes with his strikes, bringing hell to his foes.

Around them was a huge war. Ben Storm took pleasure in slaying the killers of his father, aiding his father's friend Reed Richard, who did a bit of flexible thinking, and flexible fighting. The Thing accompanied them, covering them.

Thor was not present. Loki, who had brokered a truce with Venom, now ruled over Asgard, where Thor had to suffer the torture of Loki, for if he did not, Odin would die.

Hulk was there, but he was busy with several of the biggest Venom juggernauts. Captain America and NickFury, who was now in a wheelchair, were commanding the hero army.

Heroes, such as Nova, Black Panther and a reformed Dr. Doom protected the left flank, while the right flank was under the supervision of Iceman, Electra and Silver Surfer.

Wolverine and Iron man were at the front, scything and beaming through Symbiote legions.

And among this, Venom landed.

He was nothing like the out of control, musclebound insane creature once fought by Spiderman. Now, Venom was more humanoid, though still insanely muscled. He was in control now, grinning as he serveyed the battle.

"We will rule..." He whispered.

Wolverine jumped at it, followed by Iron man. As the two battled Venom, Spiderman and his son fought they're way forward.

Venom saw them, and with a malicious grin, smashed Wolverine and Ironman into the ground.

"So we meet again, Parker..." hissed Venom.

Peter did not reply. He had spent his life trying to reason with Venom, but it never worked. He knew.

They fought. Venom slashed at Peter, who dodged, and hammered at Venom with a haymaker that the monstrous creature ignored. Spiderweb proceeded to attack viciously, punching, dodging, webbing and dealing heavy yet swift kicks.

Yet, Veom was unfazed. With a smack, he sent Spiderweb sprawling, then gathered Spiderman in a ribcrushing bearhug.

As a battered Spiderman fell to the ground, Venom took Spiderweb, absorbing him via black tentacles that sprouted out of his chest.

"No," whispered Peter, and he lost conciousness.

Peter Parker opened his eyes and sat up, grunting as his elbow struck the armrest solidly.

He looked at the spilled coffee unseeingly. Venom had killed his son. Soonafter, he had killed Mary Jane.

The only reason Peter Parker lived so that Venom could take pleasure by seeing his enemy torment himself.

Peter could always wear the mask again. He could always go and get himself killed by Venom. But he didn't.

Why not?

Because he was broken.

And some wounds never heal.


End file.
